The Man Trap (épisode)
Après une visite sur la planète M-113, une créature mystérieuse, dotée d'une faculté de métamorphose, rôde dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise, tuant plusieurs membres d'équipage. Résumé L'''Enterprise'' arrive sur la planète M-113 pour fournir du ravitaillement et procéder à des examens médicaux de routine au Docteur Robert Crater et à sa femme Nancy, avec qui le Dr. Leonard McCoy eut une liaison romantique par le passé. M-113 est devenu le foyer des Crater depuis cinq ans, où durant ce temps, ils ont conduit des expertises archéologiques sur les ruines de la planète. Kirk, McCoy et la recrue Darnell se téléportent sur la planète et rencontrent le Dr. Crater et apparemment, Nancy Crater. Quoi qu'il en soit chaque membre de l'équipe d'exploration voient une femme différente. MacCoy se dit étonné de voir qu'elle n'a que peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu il y a 12 ans. Darnell voit lui, une femme complètement différente, une jeune femme blonde semblable à quelqu'un qu'il a connut sur la planète des plaisirs de Wrigley. Kirk voit lui, une femme similaire à celle de Mac Coy , mais en nettement plus âgée. Dr Crater arrive alors. Crater demande à Kirk qu'une seule chose donc il a besoin: des tablettes de sel. Autrement , il veut qu'on les laissent seuls. Kirk débat de ceci, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ont besoin de ravitaillement, et qu'ils sont obligé au moins de permettre à Mc Coy de les examiner. Durant l'examen médical, un cri de femme se fait entendre dehors. Quand Kirk accourt, il découvre Darnell mort, avec Nancy se tenant debout au dessus de lui. Son corps est mutilé par des marques en forme de succions. Nancy prétend qu'elle l'a vue avaler une plante empoisonnée (une plante Borgia ). Kirk, Mc Coy et l'équipier mort sont ramenés à bord. Quand la salle de téléportation rapporte que l'un des membres de l'exploration est mort, Spock qui est en charge, répond froidement " entendu", causant la perplexité d'Uhura alors que Spock n'a même pas demandé l'identité du mort. A bord de L'Enterprise, Mc Coy et Spock arrivent à la conclusion que Darnell n'a pas été empoisonné, et du fait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal en lui. Mc Coy découvre que le corps de Darnell a été vidé de son sel. Kirk , Mac Coy et deux autres membres d'équipage se téléportent sur la planète pour enquêter en profondeur. Kirk insiste pour que le Dr Crater et sa femme se téléportent sur l'Enterprise jusqu'à la fin des investigations. Brusquement Dr. Crater prend la fuite pour retrouver Nancy. Sturgeon , l'un des crewman qui accompagnait Kirk et Mac Coy, est retrouvé mort. L'autre, Green est aussi tué par Nancy qui se transforme trait pour trait en Green. Kirk et Mac Coy questionnent Green/Nancy avant que les trois soient rapatriés à bord de l' Enterprise. La femme qu'on vu Kirk et Mc Coy comme Nancy Crater, et maintenant Green, est en réalité une créature métamorphe, la dernière survivante de M-113 et qui peut apparaître littéralement en différents personnages qu'elle rencontre. En atteignant leur esprits et les vidant de leur mémoires, la créature peut apaiser ses victimes avec un faux sentiment de sécurité, et apparemment les hypnotiser avant de les tuer. Le problème donc fait face la créature vampire de M-113 est son besoin de chlorite de sodium de sel. Sa planète mère est à cours de sel, et sans çela la créature peut mourir. c'est ce qui serait sûrement arriver si l' Enterprise n'était pas venu l’approvisionner du sel contenu dans son propre équipage! Le reste de sa race ont disparu suite à cette carence, et ce seul survivant s'est mis à former une relation symbiotique avec le Dr. Crater qui fournissait la créature de M-113 de son sel vital et en retour la créature donné au Docteur une compagnie... Quelque chose que Crater sollicitait depuis que la créature avait assassiné sa femme , la vraie Nancy Crater pour se nourrir. Errant à bord de l'USS Enterprise, la créature de M-113 commence à tuer des membres de l'équipage en prenant la forme d'une personne inspirant de la confiance à la pauvre victime. Janice Rand a bien faillit être agresser, si arrivant dans la section botanique du vaisseau , une plante exotique de Sulu nommé Beauregard n'avait pas reconnut le danger potentiel de la créature , l'a mettant ainsi en fuite. Au bout du compte, la créature tue Crater et se transforme de nouveau en Nancy, prête à tuer Mc Coy. Kirk et Spock ayant découvert le secret de Crater, se ruent vers les quartiers de Mac Coy et tentent de le convaincre qu'il ne s'agit pas de la vraie Nancy. Kirk est alors attaqué et c'est dans un mouvement émotionnellement douloureux qu'il tue la créature et sauve ainsi la vie de son ami et celle de l'USS Enterprise. Citations Darnell à Nancy':' " Vous êtes la réplique exacte de la souris que j'ai laissé sur Wrigley, la planète du plaisir !..." Nancy à kirk, à propos de Mc Coy :' " Vous laissez ' Plum' m'examiner seule !?!"'Kirk : " Plum ?!!"Mc Coy : " Plum..." Uhura à Spock :''' " Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que je suis une femme attirante ?" '''Kirk : " Comment votre amour perdu peut affecter votre vision ne m'intéresse pas, docteur. J'ai perdu un homme ! Et je veux savoir qui l'a tué !" Mc Coy : " Une autre erreur de ma part..."Kirk, avec un sourire :''' " Je n'ai pas compté le nombre de vos erreurs mais vous désirez peut être présenter vos excuses ?... '''Kirk : " C'est un mystère et je n'aime pas les mystères, ça me donne mal au ventre, et j'en ai un sacré en ce moment." Thèmes et valeurs Les limites de ce que l'on peut faire, comprendre et pardonner en situation de survie. Anecdotes et autres informations * Pour accentuer les métamorphoses de la créature vampire , certains acteurs ont été choisit selon leur ressemblances. c'est particulièrement flagrant entre Jeanne Bal (Nancy) et Bruce Watson (Green). * Quand Nancy Crater marche pour la première fois vers les hauts quartiers de l’Enterprise , on peut entendre brièvement un chant de Nichelle Nicols issu de "Charlie X". * William Shatner a, jusqu’ à aujourd’hui, des problèmes de tintements à l’oreille, un symptôme appelé « acouphène ». Il déclara que cela était dut à son travail en télévision. En effet les explosions dans cet épisode et "Arena" étaient vraiment très proche de lui. * C’est le son d’un ricochet qui est utilisé quand Crater est paralysé par un tir de phaser. Ensuite la voix de l’acteur Alfred Ryder était lentement atténuée pour simuler l’effet de paralysie. * Dans les premiers épisodes comme celui ci ,il y avait des effets lumineux pour indiquer le sens de direction du turbolift verticale ou horizontale etc… Ces effets se retrouveront plus tard sur l’un des consoles de l’ingénierie. * C’est le seul segment de Star Trek , ou il nous est donné de voir les quartiers de McCoy. On reconnaîtra aussi des accessoires issue d’ épisodes précédents comme trois containers cylindrique aperçus sur une table de Ben Childress ("Mudd's Women"). Des accessoires qui seront une fois de plus recyclés pour le laboratoire de McCoy . * On peut toujours voir des membres d’équipage vêtus de l'uniforme du second pilote Star Trek, avec un insigne bien plus petit. On peut voir aussi une femme porter un pantalon. Avec "Charlie X", c’est la dernière fois que nous verrons ça. * Dans l’une des scènes d’alerte rouge , dans les corridors de l’Enterprise , on peut apercevoir des hommes d’équipage avec ses fameux uniformes en col roulé. Il s’agit en réalité d’une scène recyclée _et jamais utilisée de "Where No Man Has Gone Before". * Bien que "The Man Trap" fut tourné avant "The Naked Time", on retrouve des plans de cet épisode ici. Par exemple, quand Kirk court dans les corridors vers l'infirmerie , ou sa réaction quand Spock lui parle de la plante Borgia depuis un écran de l’infirmerie. * C’est la seule fois de la série ou un phaser est filmé en plongée. * James Doohan n’apparaît pas dans cet épisode , mais on peut l’entendre brièvement dans le communicateur de Kirk. Il s’agit encore d’un dialogue provenant d’un autre épisode. * Le visuel de la planèteM-113 est un recyclage de la planète Alfa 177 de "The Enemy Within". Ce visuel sera réutilisé pour la planète de silicone de fer de "The Alternative Factor", Argus X de "Obsession" et Ardana de "The Cloud Minders". * Le titre provisoire de l’épisode était « Damsel With Dulcimer » ( littéralement demoiselle avec un tympanon ). Dans une première version , le Dr. Crater était supposé conduire un tracteur autour du site archéologique. * Dans une ligne de dialogue, Hikaru Sulu bénit « le Grand Oiseau de la Galaxie », cette référence sera reprise par les fans comme sobriquet pour Gene Roddenberry qu’ils nommaient affectueusement, le grand oiseau de la galaxie. * Les mots en Swahili prononcé par la créature M-113 déguisé en membre d'équipage,"c"Nina ku dhania mwanamke mzuri", signifie: "Je pense à vous jolie dame." * Dans le script original , le nom de la mère d'Uhura est mentionné. elle s'apellait M'Umbha. * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 1" ("The Unreal McCoy") de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1967 ** "Star Trek : La dernière créature" - Editions Claude Lefrancq #4 / 1991 Production The Man Trap ( littéralement le piège à homme '' ), bien qu'il fut le cinquième épisode par ordre de tournage, eut l'heureux privilège d'être le premier épisode ''Star Trek jamais diffusé à la télévision, le 8 septembre 1966. Le premier jet du scénario fut complet le 13 juin 1966 pour une version finalisée rendue trois jours plus tard. Le script écrit par George Clayton Johnson dénote quelques ressemblances avec l'un de ses précédents travaux pour la " Twilight Zone" un épisode appelé " The Four Of Us Are Dying" , plus tard retravaillé par Rod Sterling et diffusé le 1er janvier 1960. L'histoire impliquait une personne qui pouvait se transformer en tout ce qu'il désirait. L'épisode avait pour acteur, Harry Towes ( Reger dans "The Return of the Archons" ) et la musique était signé Jerry Goldsmith. Alexander Courage ( qui fut longtemps l'orchestrateur attitré de Jerry Goldsmith) composât à l'occasion de The Man Trap une musique bizarre et effrayante qui sera réutilisée plusieurs fois au cours de cette saison dans d'autres moments mémorables. Comme d'habitude étant pour le premier épisode diffusé , certains détails du crédit générique ont été changés. Ainsi "crée par " apparaît pour Gene Roddenberry et le "starring" disparaît au dessus du nom de William Shatner. Toujours dans l'histoire des grandes premières. The Man Trap eut le privilège d'être le premier épisode novélisé , donc le premier roman Star Trek, écrit par James Blish et parut aux éditions Bantam Books en janvier 1967, sous le titre " The Unreal McCoy". Restons dans le rayon des privilèges , cette fois ci plus funeste, le pauvre Darnell est le premier mort de l'histoire Star Trek, sans inclure les épisodes pilotes, ni le chien créature d' Alfa 177 de "The Enemy Within" précédemment. L'un des aspects des épisodes de la premières saison, c'est que l'équipage n'est pas qu'une silhouette arpentant les couloirs. On les voient souvent occuper dans des travaux de maintenance, vérifier des instruments et ainsi de suite. Ceci est évident dans "The Man Trap" et "Charlie X" tout spécialement. Des membres mineurs de l'équipage se livrent à des conversations habituelles et donne le sentiment que le vaisseau est une vraie communauté. Par exemple, Uhura demandant à Bobby de venir réparer sa porte grinçante,ou quand deux équipiers admirent Janice Rand. Tout ces petits détails de la vie de tout les jours aidait à rendre crédible l'ensemble et créait une complicité évidente avec le spectateur. Autre aspects de ces premiers épisodes , les effets sonores de la passerelle sont restés inchangés depuis les deux épisodes pilotes. Ils le resteront jusqu'à ce que Gene Roddenberry quitte son rôle de producteur. On notera aussi le manque de crédits au générique final de certains acteurs qui ont pourtant des dialogues dans l'épisode. C'était assez coutumier dans les séries des années soixante. On notera aussi que pour la première saison , le crédit des réalisateurs et des scénaristes n'apparaissent qu'en générique de fin. Le costume que porte le crewman Barnhart possède une ressemblance avec le costume de radiations d'un épisode de "Outer Limits" , "The Production and Decay of Strange Particles" avec en vedette Leonard Nimoy . Ceci est l'un des nombreux exemples d'emprunts d'accessoires de "Outer Limits" pour Star Trek, notamment les créatures de l'artiste maquilleur Janos Prohaska. A l'occasion, Prohaska modifiait ses créatures pour en faire des monstres pour le zoo de Talos IV ("The Cage") ou bien sur, Horta de "The Devil in the Dark". La créature vampire de M-113 est une création de Wah Chang, un artiste maquilleur Hawaien. Le costume est porté par une femme Sharon Gimpel. L'actrice fut assez frustrée en apprenant que l'on ne la verrait pas du tout à l'écran. Déjà toute menue, Sharon Gimpel perdue plusieurs kilos en suant dans ce costume désagréablement chaud. La créature vampire de M-113 refera d'ailleurs un apparition amusante comme ornement dans le salon de Trelane ("The Squire of Gothos"). Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand Autres personnages * Jeanne Bal est Nancy Crater * Alfred Ryder est Robert Crater * Michael Zaslow est Darnell * Bruce Watson est Green * John Arndt est Sturgeon * Larry Anthony est Berkeley * Vince Howard est le membre d'équipage qui séduit Uhura * Francine Pyne est Nancy III * Sharon Gimpel est la créature M-113 (vampire de sel) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie & Connors (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent & Vinci (non-crédité) * Garrison True est le garde de sécurité #1 * Bob Baker est le marionnetiste de Beauregard (non-crédité) * Budd Albright est Barnhart (non-crédité) * Jeannie Shepard est une Yeoman (non-créditée) Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Corinth IV, M-113, Planète des plaisirs de Wrigley * Espèces et organisations : plante Borgia, buffle, créature M-113, pigeon migrateur, Vulcain * Personnages : Barnhart, Berkeley, Bobby, Brent, Connors, Nancy Crater, Robert Crater, Darnell, José Dominguez, Green, Hadley, Leslie, Janice Rand, Sturgeon, Vinci * Vaisseaux et stations : * Armement et Technologie : pistolet laser, tricordeur médical * Autres : Beauregard, brandy saurien, Gertrude, Grand Oiseau de la Galaxie, sel Liens externes * Man Trap de:Das Letzte seiner Art en:The Man Trap es:The Man Trap nl:The Man Trap sv:The Man Trap